paradox_rift_databasefandomcom-20200217-history
Paradox Green - LTL PKMN-GW
Paradox Green Oak - Lost Time Line PKMN-GW "Victory has its costs. You remember that." "...No. Im not gonna say 'Smell you later.'...Man, I was a dumb kid..." Green Oak, or Paradox Green Oak is a Paradox Soul of Green from the Lost Time Line PKMN-GW, Also Known as 'Pokemon - Green Wins', In which During the climactic battle between Red and Green at the end of Pokemon R/B/G, Green won and maintained his status as Champion of Kanto. He has lived atop Mount Silver in place of Red, With his Powerful Pokemon, Blastoise, Tyranitar, Alakazam, Arcanine, Pidgeot and Electrive, Suffering with depression after his victory and foul attitude against many trainers caused a massive drop in new trainers across Kanto, Thus leaving him as a Champion with no one to challenge him besides Red, Who mysteriously vanished after Green's Victory. Currently he acts as the Paradox Rift's 'Pokemon Professor and Champion' for more animal creatures, As well as a master to teach new trainers how to properly raise there Pokemon, or other various monsters that are similar. His Goal is to teach others the same joy he felt raising his team of Pokemon, As well as teaching Humility and Humbleness. Appearance Green Largely resembles his former self, Minus the addition of a Cloak that he wore when he resides atop Mount Silver. Personality Foregoing his Base Self's Bragging, Self-obsessed attitude and vicious mockery, Paradox Green has an incredibly depressive personality, Constantly berating himself for his past mistakes and horrible attitude to other trainers, his own Pokemon, and his friends. He feels some joy when interacting with the youthful trainers, And his current Pokemon team of six. He treats others with respect, trying his hardest to not revert to his own stupid self of his past. He loves his family, And often goes out of his way to visit his sister and Grandpa in Pallet town. Story - Original Timeline The Battle between Red and Green, was a Battle that would surely encapsulate there entire relationship. Green had arisen to status of champion mere moments prior to Red's Arrival, as Green realized, this made both him and Red Equals in this respect. Two trainers, With one throne between them.. And Green Won. It was with the fierce gale's of wind from his Pidgeotto and the Hyrdopump of a Blastoise that sealed his victory atop the Elite Four, as Green's victory lap was...A Little more than overkill. The Exact words ring in Green's head to this day. "I WON! I beat you! Hahaha, Get the hell out of here Red, I WIN! Im Better than you, Im better than everyone else in this entire region!! Not you, Not Lance, ME! I WIN!!! You and your stupid Charizard and Pikachu LOST!!!" This attitude remained with Green, Loudly reminding Red of his loss as he carried his K.O'd Pokemon down the elite four's hall, as for the next 4 years, Green insulted, Berated and made fun of any trainer who entered his domain... And then one day, Trainers stopped appearing. Trainers had stopped appearing across Kanto period. No one wanted to become a Trainer anymore, knowing they aspired to fight someone who was guaranteed to win with his incredibly powerful Pokemon, and then call them a Pathetic Loser for it! This somber quiet, Lack of attention, and Lack of challenge had actually made Green stop in realization, when he was told by his Sister the exact reason, spelled out for him. It was His Fault. He had made training to be a Master a pointless endeavor. The Maturity of Adulthood had made Green suddenly take the moment of reflexion...He Left his Title of Champion at the peak of the Indigo Plateau, as he moved himself to the top of the remote Mountain, Mount Silver, To Reflect on his past, and his mistakes... Story-Paradox Rift Trivia * Inspired by a 'What if the Rival Won' Idea, as well as the BotanicSage Mashup 'Red's Humble' Category:Class Azure Category:Class Aka Category:Class Lila Category:Paradox Soul Category:Male Characters Category:Pokemon